


And Now I Think I'm Flying

by Sashataakheru



Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [35]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alex Being Awkward About Sex, Bisexuality, Blindfolds, Co-Topping, Cuckolding, D/D/D/s/s, D/s, Femdom, First Kink Scene, First Time, Fivesome, Held Down, Humiliation kink, Kneeling, Massage, Multi, Multiple Doms, Oral Sex, Ownership, Polyamory, Possession, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Slapping, Submission, Subspace, Suspension, Teasing, Whipping, collaring, cuddle piles, gentle pain play, gentle touching, poly marriage, ropes, soft doms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Greg and Rachel conspire with Sarah and Lily to show Alex an amazing first scene after collaring him.Set afterLock Up My Heart, I'm Yours.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302947
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	And Now I Think I'm Flying

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering why Lord Greg is suddenly constantly being referred to as Lord Greg, you can blame Alex's subby little brain for that switch. It switches back when Alex stops being a totally subby little fuck. XD
> 
> ETA: At some point, I will do a meta post here on the poly family relationships and Greg's leather clan etc so you can see the relationships there and how they relate to each other. <3

Alex was kneeling. He had no choice because his ankles and wrists had been chained together, giving him no room to move. He was also naked, and staring resolutely at the floor. If he looked up, he'd have seen Lily kneeling in front of him in the same position, also naked. But Alex didn't look up, because he wouldn't know where to look if he did. The thing about Lily was that she was, well. Alex didn't let his thoughts go there because that wasn't what this was about. God, he was already so turned on and they hadn't even done anything yet. 

He'd been like this for some time, just waiting. Lord Greg had made him strip, kneel, and chained him up like this, while Sarah did the same to Lily, and then they'd just left them here. Alex focused on what was going to happen, running the plan over in his head. There would be ropes. He would be tied up. Suspended, even, if he seemed to be okay with that. If he focused on that, he could avoid thinking about the three of them teasing him mercilessly while they played with him. 

A hand suddenly jerked Alex's head up, and Alex was suddenly forced to look at Lily. Alex knew exactly who's hand it was by the size of it and the way Lord Greg was gripping his head firmly.

"I don't remember telling you to stare at the floor, Alex," Lord Greg said. "We're going to have to make sure that can't happen. I need you to watch and learn, boy."

"Yes, sir, sorry, sir," Alex said. Alex stayed in position while some kind of head restraint was strapped onto his head and secured to some rope, ensuring he could not look away. There was just enough slack that he wasn't putting any strain on his neck, but not enough to fully relax, either. He would have to sit up straight.

His face was definitely a deep red now, and very hot, and not just because he could now see Sarah bending down to play with Lily's nipples. He had never seen Lily naked before, and he was feeling far too dirty about being forced to stare at her like this. He wasn't - he didn't do that. Stare at women like that. He could barely talk to women most of the time, let alone look at them.

Sarah was still playing with her nipples, rubbing them between her fingers. He didn't want to be turned on by this, and he was deeply ashamed that he was. But then he felt Lord Greg reach down and start playing with his nipples, and Alex began to get a sense for where this might be going. 

"There's still so much for you to experience, boy," Lord Greg said. "So we're going to show you some of them. You said you liked ropes, right, boy?"

"Yes, sir, please, sir," Alex said, after realising he couldn't nod. 

"Then pay attention to what your ladies are doing because you'll be next, boy," Lord Greg said.

"N-next? What do you mean by next, sir?" Alex said. 

"Watch and learn, boy. You'll love ropes by the time we're done with you, boy," Lord Greg said.

Alex whimpered with need. Lord Greg had been teasing him the whole time, and his demeanor as a Dom was taking a bit of getting used to. He definitely loved it though. And he definitely loved watching his wife help Sarah begin to tie Lily up. Alex had seen only a fraction of Rachel's skills, and now he was seeing just how good she was with rope. 

Lily was standing now, her chest pushed forward as her hands were bound behind her back. There was rope just everywhere, all over her. Alex tried very hard not to stare, but since he couldn't look anywhere else, that was not at all easy. Especially not when Lord Greg unchained him so his wrists were free and lifted him up until he was standing. 

His wrists were not free for long, however. Lord Greg chained him up again, chaining his arms above his head. Then Lord Greg was perfectly free to stand behind him and let his hands roam all over his body. Alex was achingly hard already, and Lord Greg stroking him did not at all help. 

What also didn't help was Rachel walking over to him and helping out. Alex could do nothing to avoid her gaze, because at least he could move his head a little now, and the dominance in her was overwhelming. He'd only ever seen her in perfectly normal lingerie, but now she was in a leather corset, little matching panties, and boots that came up past her knees. She had a small gold tiara on, and a wicked smile on her face.

"I am your Queen, boy. I own you completely. You are nothing more than my devoted little plaything, all for me to do with as I wish. And right now, I want to string you up and make you experience all this pleasure you've been denying yourself since we first met. You're still so new to this, so I think I'll play with my other doll instead. She knows what she's doing. Watch closely, boy, because that's what I'm going to do to you later when I've had enough of her," Rachel said.

"Yes, m-my Queen," Alex said. 

Before he could continue speaking, she pulled him into a rough kiss just as Lord Greg began gently probing his arse. This was already too much. 

"Good boy. Always call me your Queen. And when I do call for you, you will kneel and kiss my feet every time, understood?" Rachel said.

"Yes, my Queen, always," Alex said. 

"Good boy." She slapped his cheek lightly and turned away, returning to Lily. 

Alex swallowed and blushed very red then as he watched her walk away. The slap had somehow felt very good, and her butt looked incredible too. He'd never really seen it like that before, but then he'd always been so awkward about intimacy that maybe he'd just never allowed himself to experience it that way. Rachel was really fit. Like _really_ fit. Especially when she began hitting Lily's thighs with a riding crop and grasping her hair as Sarah continued to tie her up. 

"I think someone likes it rough," Lord Greg half-sung in his ear as his hand roughly grabbed his arse.

"Wh-what...? Oh, I-I don't - know-" Alex stammered, gasping at the pain and the thrill it send up his spine.

"Just want to be used, don't you? Used and thrown away like a ragdoll. Why does she need you? She's clearly very happy over there, isn't she?" Lord Greg said.

His master's voice was full of dominance and teasing, and Alex adored it. He was whispering in his ear as his hands touched him everywhere, and all it was doing was turning him on even more. And that's before he got to thinking about what he'd actually said.

"You know what kind of men let their wives just go off and fuck whoever they want? Cuckolds. Is that what you are, boy? A cuckold?" Lord Greg said.

Something knotted tight in his chest as Lord Greg stroked his cock. It wasn't- no, but- maybe his master had given a name to something he'd been thinking about for years. It wasn't- that wasn't why they did this, was it? He'd just wanted her not to be alone! That wasn't bad, was it? 

"Why would she want your tiny dick anyway?" Lord Greg said. "I can't imagine you satisfy her with that little thing."

Alex wanted to squirm out of his grasp, but he couldn't. At the same time, he could feel his master's erection pressing into his arse, and it was definitely not small. Not like his, anyway. Alex had only seen it flaccid, but he couldn't imagine it getting any bigger. He'd definitely satisfy Rachel if they had sex. The worst, and most confusing part, was just how hard he was getting, in spite of the way his master was speaking to him, humiliating him in front of everyone. Why on earth should he be getting off on this? That didn't seem right at all to him.

Lord Greg chuckled in his ear. "Cat got your tongue, boy? Or are you too ashamed to admit I'm right?" 

Alex made a noise instead, unsure what he'd even say. He had no words. Words had just abandoned him, and not just because he could see his wife sucking Lily's tits, and it had taken away all his capacity to think. 

Lord Greg's arms wrapped around his chest tightly then, leaning his head against his. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you just like Rachel does. Teach you all the things you've been missing out on."

Alex definitely couldn't think then. There was just a daze of pleasure flooding through his body. Sarah approached him then but she wasn't looking at him, but at his master. 

"Time to get you rigged up properly, boy. Then you'll be flying," Lord Greg murmured to him.

"F-flying...?" Alex said.

"Well, hanging, but maybe you'll soar, who knows? Don't worry, we've done this for decades. We know how to hang someone safely. But if you need to get down at any time, just drop this ball," Lord Greg said, forcing a small rubber ball into one of his hands. 

"Yes, sir, of course, sir," Alex said, trying to commit that command to memory. 

"Good boy." Lord Greg kissed his cheek and then gently covered his eyes with a cloth blindfold. "Settle, boy, and let us work, alright? We'll go so slowly you won't even realise until you're hanging."

"Yes, sir," Alex said.

Alex wasn't really aware of much else except Lord Greg pulling away from him, and his back was suddenly cold. He could feel himself being unchained and unbound, and he concentrated on gripping that ball and not dropping it as they let his arms down. He did appreciate that. His arms had got a bit sore being raised like that. 

Really, all he was aware of for the next god-knows-how-long was the feeling of ropes being tied all over his body, along with Lord Greg whispering praise and support in his ear, telling him everything they were doing as they strung him up. And it was all just ropes, as far as he could tell. He couldn't feel anything else. No cuffs, no slings, no chains, just rope. 

He got a little anxious when they lifted his first foot. Lord Greg was behind him, cradling his body to help take the weight and stop him panicking. Alex appreciated that, because he definitely would have if he'd been on his own. They let him get used to that feeling for a moment before they lifted his other foot, and then he was hanging, supported by nothing by the ropes. 

Lord Greg was still cradling his chest, whispering to him still. "Good boy, Alex, good boy. Just stay still and trust the ropes. Try to relax into them. We won't let you fall, I promise. I'll hold you this time, alright? I always hold my boys the first time they hang. Makes it easier to surrender to it. How does it feel?" 

Alex had to think. His body wasn't that uncomfortable. Alex had thought the ropes would be cutting into him, and they sort of were, but from what he could feel, they'd clearly wound them several times to make a much thicker binding, so it didn't feel as bad as he thought it would. His arms were across his chest, the ball clutched in one hand. His hands were also free enough that he could drop the ball if he needed to. His legs were in some complicated position, but below his chest, as if he was sitting. His legs were definitely spread open, and his cock had been tied lightly with rope. Not enough to cut off circulation, just enough to know it was there. It wasn't attached to the rest of the ropes though, which he was thankful for. 

"I- ...it feels okay?" Alex said, unsure.

"Relax your muscles, boy. I've got you. You won't fall," Lord Greg said.

Alex did his best. His master was holding him quite securely, and once he got used to that, it did get easier to simply relax and let the ropes hold him. It was a strange sensation, but not an unpleasant one, at least until a mouth closed over his cock. Then things began to feel very good indeed. He moaned happily.

"What a good boy we have," Lord Greg said. 

"G-good boy? Me?" Alex managed to say.

"Well, there aren't any other boys around here, are there?" Lord Greg said. "How badly do you want us to tease you before we let you come? I don't want this to get too overwhelming for you."

"It's already overwhelming, sir," Alex said, pleased that he'd managed to find enough brain to say it out loud.

Lord Greg laughed in his ear. "You asking for mercy, boy? Well, alright, since we are being kind to you tonight. I'm sure coming while in suspension will be more than enough for you, especially when three mouths are working you hard."

Alex whimpered. "Oh, god." 

That was as far as his brain got before those three mouths descended on him, and he lost the ability to think. He couldn't move, either, so he had to simply accept the sensations that were now driving him crazy. Someone was definitely rimming him too and playing with his butt. Someone was also gently slapping his inner thighs with something, probably that riding crop, right? It didn't feel bad, either. It felt nice? Some weird part of his brain that was clearly so turned on it couldn't think straight thought it felt good. 

That was probably the moment where he simply got so lost in the pleasure, and of his master kissing and whispering and licking his neck, that he just let go and let it happen. Stopped trying to control his body and his orgasm and gave in. He came hard not long after, his body straining against the ropes. 

Lord Greg kissed his temple. "Good boy. What a good boy you are." 

"Thank you, sir," Alex breathed, his body going limp at last.

"Just lie there for a moment so you can really enjoy hanging, then we'll get you down and massage you. I think if we do any more, your brain will explode," Lord Greg said.

Alex nodded in his head and simply exhaled. He closed his eyes under the blindfold and let himself hang, now feeling soothing hands caressing him. Oh, that felt so good. He liked being touched like this. 

Slowly, he became aware of his legs being lowered and the ropes beginning to be untied. The only sound was reassuring praise from Sarah and Rachel and his master, which he appreciated. His body felt weird being in a different position, but Rachel and Sarah both rubbed him down gently as they went, making sure he was alright. By the time the last rope was removed, and he was finally free from his restraints, he simply leaned against Greg, who hadn't let go of him the entire time, exhausted. 

"Come on, boy, time to take care of you properly," Greg said.

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir," Alex whispered. 

He was still blindfolded, but he didn't mind that. Greg had told him he could remove it when he was ready as he slowly walked him over to the massage bench. It felt so good to lie down and even better as Greg's big strong hands began rubbing him down with some kind of warm massage oil. Rachel was by his head, gently stroking his hair, just offering her presence and reassurances. 

He did appreciate how kind they were being. He felt incredible. Indescribable, really. It would probably take him a while to really digest everything that had happened. It had been strange to experience it just through what Greg was telling him was happening to him. He could imagine it based on matching the words to the sensations. And Greg had been very detailed in his descriptions too. He hadn't just said Rachel was binding his arm. He was telling him exactly how she was doing this, so he could imagine how the rope was being used on him.

By the time Greg had finished massaging him, and Alex had been turned over onto his back, he was ready to remove the blindfold, blinking up at the dimly lit room to see Rachel smiling down at him. He noticed that she'd removed the tiara.

"Hey, gorgeous," Rachel said. 

Those two words were filled with all the love in the world for him, and Alex smiled, feeling utterly content. 

"Hi," Alex said. A lot of his words were still coming back to him.

She leaned down and kissed him. "You did so well tonight, love. I'm so proud of you."

"Really?" Alex said.

"Yeah, really. I hope you enjoyed it too," Rachel said.

"Oh, I did, yes, very much so," Alex said.

"That's good. Now we're just gonna snuggle with you and feed you snacks for being such a good boy," Rachel said.

"That sounds lovely," Alex said.

Alex closed his eyes as he felt Greg scoop him up in his arms and carry him over to a soft pile of cushions, where he was wrapped in blankets before four bodies pressed close to him. He curled up against Greg's chest, feeling safe with him as Rachel's hands held him close.

"So, do you think he'll train up well, Greg?" Sarah said. "I think he's got real potential. The way he took that suspension was amazing for someone as inexperienced as him."

"Yeah, you're not wrong. I think he'll really thrive once trained in our traditions. Old Guard suits a service sub like him, you know?" Greg said.

"I think so too. I think you and he are going to be together for a very long time," Sarah said.

"Guess it's a good thing I've just collared the boy," Greg said.

" _We've_ collared the boy," Rachel gently interrupted.

Greg laughed. "Yes, _we've_ collared him. Imagine the fun he's going to have serving two masters." 

"Oh, he has no idea what he's in for, but I know he'll enjoy every moment of it," Rachel said.

Alex simply smiled, letting them talk around him. He'd never felt this relaxed or this happy before, and if he was honest, he never wanted this night to end. He was safe, and loved, and collared. Finally, his life was no longer his own, and that thought brought more bliss than he could have articulated as Greg and Rachel started softly caressing him. 

" _Mine_ ," they both whispered, making their claim on his body. He smiled, utterly content.


End file.
